


Daisy Babysits Bebe's Kids

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Bebe's Kids (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: One day, Buddy's sister Bebe calls and says that she's bringing her three kids into town and they need looking after. Cindy is of course terrified of her troublesome cousins and her parents are busy, so Buddy has Daisy babysit the kids to keep them in line, especially after their adventure at an amusement park with their babysitter's new boyfriend.





	Daisy Babysits Bebe's Kids

At the Butler house, Buddy was on the phone with his sister and he 'yes'd' and 'no'd' her as she was asking if he could look after her kids whole she would be busy for a while.

"Who was on the phone, Dad?" Cindy asked.

"Just a moment, Cindy..." Buddy told his daughter as he stayed on the phone for a while longer and soon hung up. "All right, what's going on?"

"Who's on the phone?" Cindy asked her dad.

"Oh, that was just your Aunt Bebe," Buddy replied. "She needs someone to look after Kahil, LaShawn, and Pee-Wee."

This caused Cindy to gulp in fear.

"That's why I'm calling Daisy to help babysit them." Buddy then said.

Cindy sighed in relief.

"How is Bebe by the way?" Shelly asked her husband.

"She's fine, just busy these days," Buddy shrugged. "I heard her friend Jamika got a new boyfriend though, he's a comedian."

"I think I heard about him," Shelly said. "Who's going to help us watch Bebe's Kids?"

"Well, Jamika's offered," Buddy shrugged. "I can't do it, I have a night watch at Malph's Market, so I need to sleep that day."

"And I have a conference meeting with The Mayor," Shelly added. "I'm sure Jamika and her boyfriend won't mind, but what about Cindy?"

"That's okay, Mom," Cindy said nervously about seeing her cousins. "I can just stay home and lock up the china."

"Well, I'm actually about to call Daisy," Buddy said. "I know that she's not busy at the moment."

"And I'll just stay home while I prepare for Daisy's funeral." Cindy muttered.

"Don't be ridiculous, Cindy," Shelly said. "You know how great Daisy is with children since she took Child Therapy in college."

"But these are Aunt Bebe's kids!" Cindy reminded her parents. "They don't die, they multiply!"

"If you're so concerned about Daisy, you can hang out with your cousins," Shelly said. "Or would you want Drell to babysit you?"

"I'm trying to debate which is more likely for me to survive out of..." Cindy frowned as she weighed her hands together. "Hang out with my hell spawn cousins or get babysat by The Devil of the Netherworld...? Hell spawn cousins..." she then chose. "At least Daisy will protect me."

"That's a good little monkey..." Buddy patted Cindy on the head.

They then heard a car horn honking outside.

"It must be Bebe." Buddy guessed.

Buddy and Shelly came outside of the house to see who was there. Cindy poked her head out from the safety of the window as she really hoped it wasn't her cousins.

"Hi, kids." Buddy greeted.

The kids muttered to their uncle.

"Cindy, come out here to see your cousins!" Shelly called out.

Cindy nervously came outside to meet her cousins which were two boys and a girl. "Hi, guys, long time no see." She then greeted nervously.

Pee-Wee climbed into Cindy's arms and pulled on her hair and poked her in the eye.

"Ow, don't poke me in the eye or pull my hair!" Cindy cried out to her baby cousin.

"Dang, girl," Pee Wee said. "Chill out~"

Cindy rubbed her poked eye and set the baby boy down next to his brother and sister.

"I should braid your hair." LaShawn told Cindy as she pulled on her brown hair.

"Please, let go, LaShawn." Cindy cringed.

"Are you still dating that Maxwell boy?" LaShawn asked.

"But of course." Cindy said.

"Pfft!" Khalil scoffed. "Whoever this Maxwell is, he sounds like a chump."

"Back off, Khalil." LaShawn glared.

"You gonna make me, LaShawn?" Khalil glared back at his sister before teasing her. "You wanna have a double date with them and your boyfriend?"

"HEY!" LaShawn glared as her brothers laughed at her.

"Kids, that's enough!" Shelly scolded. "You're going to see Daisy."

"Who's Daisy?" The kids asked their aunt by marriage.'

"You'll find out later," Buddy told his niece and nephews. "This'll be fun like when Jamika and Mr. Robin took you guys to Funland."

"Yeah, I guess." Khalil shrugged.

"Is your mother with you?" Buddy asked. "I'd like to talk with her."

"She goin' downtown." LaShawn replied.

Buddy sighed as he knew he should have expected this from his sister. "Come on, kids, I'll drive you over to Daisy's." he then suggested.

Cindy backed up back into the house nervously as the three kids were getting into the car to meet Daisy.

"But first..." Shelly said before picking up Pee-Wee. "You need a new diaper."

"You don't know the half of it, man." Pee-Wee muttered as his diaper stunk something fierce.

"Cindy, join your cousins in the car." Shelly ordered as she carried and then changed Pee Wee's diaper.

"Do I have to?" Cindy asked her mother.

"Cynthia..." Shelly scolded again.

Cindy gulped and then came into the car to join Khalil and LaShawn. LaShawn was brushing her doll's hair while Khalil chewed some bubble gum. Cindy just muttered miserably. Once everyone was in the car, Buddy drove them off to Daisy's house.

When they arrived at the apartment...

"Man, this place looks way nicer than our place." Khalil commented, then his sister elbowed him in the rib so that his big mouth wouldn't get their mother in trouble.

They all then got out of the car and headed to the room where Daisy lived in her apartment. Buddy then rang the doorbell and the kind woman answered.

"Hello, Buddy," Daisy smiled before she then saw three other kids with Cindy that she did not recognize. "Uh, are these your other children?"

"Oh, no, no, these are my sister Bebe's kids," Buddy introduced. "Khalil, LaShawn, and little Pee-Wee."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, children." Daisy smiled.

LaShawn and Khalil merely stared at her.

"And, uh, where is Bebe?" Daisy asked Buddy.'

"She had to go downtown." Buddy replied.

"Oh, does she work in City Hall like Shelly does?" Daisy asked.

"Uh... Not exactly..." Buddy looked away. "Anyway, Shelly and I are too busy, so, could you watch Cindy and the kids for us?"

"I hope you have the cops on standby." Cindy told the sweet woman.

"Sweetie, if I can handle eleven kids, these three will be a breeze." Daisy stated simply.

"Yeah, but these kids are insane!" Cindy told her. "They even made Las Vegas have a black-out!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Pumpkin," Daisy said. "All they need is some positive reenforcement."

Cindy hummed as she just knew this wouldn't work out. Buddy and Shelly gave Daisy their emergency contacts while Cindy looked nervously back to her cousins who seemed to smile evilly at her.

Daisy waved bye to Buddy and Shelly while looking at the emergency contacts list. "Fire department... The SWAT Team... The US Military Force... That seems to be a little extreme," she said to herself before turning her attention back to the children with a smile. "Who would like to do Arts & Crafts?"

The kids stared at each other.

"Ooh, I know!" Khalil said before taking out a can of spray paint and sprayed graffiti onto Daisy's walls.

"That is a very creative way to paint my walls, Khalil," Daisy praised. "But next time, ask for my permission before doing it."

Khalil rolled his eyes with a scoff.

"Khalil, I can't believe you just did that." Cindy scolded.

"Chill, girl, it's called art." Kalil smirked as he folded his arms at her.

"I'll show ya art." LaShawn smirked as she took out her own can.

"LaShawn, no!" Cindy told her female cousin.

Daisy then gently took the can out of the young girl's hand. "There'll be enough time for that later, sweetheart," she smiled as she then took the can, putting it in a drawer and locked it up before she quickly grabbed other art supplies and papers. "Let's paint our inner most thoughts!"

"Your house is gonna be burnt down." Cindy told Daisy.

Pee-Wee, LaShawn, and Khalil groaned as they took paintbrushes and were going to paint with Daisy.

"Cindy, please join us," Daisy said. "It will be fun!"

Pee-Wee then tugged on her long skirt to get her attention.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Daisy smiled down to the baby boy.

Cindy then sniffed the air and suddenly gagged. "Ugh... Pee-Wee, did you just...?"

Pee-Wee smirked innocently. LaShawn and Khalil laughed since their baby brother had another full diaper.

"Come on, sweetie, let me change you," Daisy simply stated as she took Pee-Wee to the bathroom. "You're lucky I have an extra diaper."

"Oh, well, at least he's not dropping glass off the shelves." Cindy said to herself as she dipped her own paintbrush in the blue bucket and decided to paint.

Daisy then came out of the bathroom with Pee-Wee as he was now all clean and changed, she set the baby boy on the floor and now joined the others. Pee-Wee scratched himself and walked toward Khalil and LaShawn.

"So, what did you all paint?" Daisy asked.

"Well, I painted me doing magic tricks in Las Vegas." Cindy said as she showed the woman her painting.

"That's wonderful, Cindy," Daisy smiled before turning her attention to the younger girl. "LaShawn, what did you paint?"

LaShawn stepped aside and showed Daisy her picture which was of a lot of flowers.

"Those are beautiful flowers, LaShawn." Daisy smiled.

LaShawn then blew a raspberry at Khalil.

"For your boyfriend, Leon." Khalil smirked.

"Now, Khalil, I'm sure that your own painting is great." Daisy said so that a fight would not break out.

"Whatever..." Khalil rolled his eyes.

"Now, honey, don't be shy," Daisy smiled. "Show me what you painted."

Khalil stepped aside to show it was Jamika's new boyfriend, Robin, burning in the fiery underground.

"It's good to let go of those negative feelings." Daisy advised.

"Come on, Khalil, Robin is a nice guy." Cindy protested.

"He's a chump just like you." Khalil scoffed at his cousin.

"Khalil, I think you should express more of your feelings in painting, it will make you feel better." Daisy suggested in her environmental loving ways as usual.

"You ain't my boss." Khalil rolled his eyes.

"I'll be right back, I need to check something..." Daisy told them as her phone began to ring and she went to answer it, leaving the kids alone.

"Don't leave me alone with them!" Cindy begged.

"Hello?" Daisy answered her phone.

"Hey, Dais, is your cousin home?" Penn asked.

"Sorry, kind of busy right now," Daisy told him. "I'm watching Cindy and her cousins."

"Bebe's Kids?!" Penn asked in a shock.

"Oh, have you met them before?" Daisy asked back.

There was then a dial tone heard.

"Hello? Penn?" Daisy called before she then heard something break in the room before she then hung up and dashed into the room to investigate.

"Daisy, help!" Cindy begged.

The door was then broke down by Penn. "I'm coming to rescue you, my little monkey!" the man vowed.

"Penn, are you drunk?!" Daisy demanded in outrage.

"These are Bebe's Kids," Penn defended. "If Cindy dies, then I'll be living on the streets!"

"Are you wearing armor out of pots and pans?" Cindy asked.

"Ya can't be too careful, especially in some important parts." Penn replied as he pounded a pan that was underneath his waist.

Daisy then sniffed the air as she had questions for him now. "Penn, did you drink four scotches, three wines, and one beer?"

"Umm... No?" Penn lied.

"You're paying for my door." Daisy stated as she rolled her eyes.

"Aw, come on!" Penn complained.

"I don't wanna hear it!" Daisy growled, but soon calmed down as Pee-Wee tugged on her skirt again to show her a painting of a woman with himself and his siblings all together and happy. "Oh, Pee-Wee, that's lovely... Who's that woman?"

"Mama." Pee-Wee replied.

"She's very lovely." Daisy commented with a smile.

Pee-Wee soon looked very sad.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Daisy asked.

Cindy, Khalil, and LaShawn looked over to the now sad baby. Penn was about to say something until Cindy glared at him.

"What?" Penn asked.

"How about we all go out for lunch?" Daisy suggested. "How does that sound?"

"I'll call the ambulance." Cindy said.

"Ya know, I am a bit starving..." Khalil said until LaShawn then covered his mouth.

"We were too excited to eat breakfast." LaShawn cut in.

"Then it's settled," Daisy said. "Let's go to the Moon Cafe."

"What the heck is a Moon Cafe?" Khalil asked.

"I'll show you." Daisy said as she grabbed the keys to her electric car.

The kids all then followed her and Penn did too only to be stopped.

"Not you, Penn." Daisy said.

"Why?" Penn whined.

"You're going to fix my door." Daisy demanded.

"I don't wanna!" Penn whined.

Daisy then punched the wall behind her, making a hole in the wall, but her hand was unharmed.

"I'll fix the door." Penn said in fear.

"And the wall." Daisy added.

"And the wall." Penn replied, terrified.

They then left the apartment and went into Daisy's car.


End file.
